Improvise
by TheDisappearingAct
Summary: {In need of a better summary lol...I'm not kidding, though. Help!} It's time for Micaela Welson to move up in the company with a new (and very attractive) partner. But she has a feeling that things won't work so well between the two? Just what'll happen with this paranoid girl?
1. Chapter 1

"This is...crazy!"

It would be anyone's reaction during the _Royal Rumble_, especially if it's someone's first time attending as a Superstar rather than a fan. And Micaela Welson has experienced this well.

"Oi! You're not afraid, are ya?" said a fellow wrestler as he approached her with a smile. According to his drawing as #21, he was up next. So the two stood at gorilla. "It's just a big brawl without the bar is all!"

Micaela just smiled as Stephen Farrelly, better known to the WWE as _Sheamus,_ put a hand to her head.

"I dunno, maybe? This is the first _Royal Rumble_ I've ever physically been a part of! And I really, REALLY love this pay-per-view. Almost as much as I love _WrestleMania._ So yes, excuse me jf I can't seem to catch my breath..."

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7..._

The crowd grew louder as the countdown for the next entrant began. As they counted along, the female felt her stomach knot up. She was seriously afraid.

_6_

_5..._

"Come on now. Put ya game face on! The fans will be happy to see the Kai Loxley again."

_Kai Loxley_ was Micaela's wrestling persona and Sheamus' manager/partner. Stephen made it sound as though she was out on injury or something drastic, but what he really meant was that they loved her. And couldn't wait for her to show up, competing or not. Plus, she debuted after the _Rumble, _so she didn't get a chance to experience this as a true member until the next year - now.

_4_

_3..._

"I can do it. It's the _Royal Rumble_. It's like any other day at work except with waaay more people involved..."

_2_

_1!_

The buzzer went off and Sheamus' theme kicked in. Stephen grinned as Micaela seemingly got over her fear quick. "That's us!"

_It's a shame for they, lost their head _

_A careless man who could wind up dead _

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize _

_Too many lies, too many lies_

The crowd continued their joyous eruptions when the two made their way out to the stage. They had become their personas.

"Introducing entrant #21, the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!" announced Justin Roberts while standing alongside the announce table to keep as far away from the action as possible.

Kai cheered for her friend as he proudly brought his fist to his and released a war cry.

_Sweet! This is so awesome! Bad nerves faded quick!_

Everyone in the ring were seemingly occupied with each other as the Diva gave words of encouragement to Sheamus. She then slapped hands with him before he charged towards the ring and began his fight as the new man in the fray.

Kai, on the other hand, took her time. She waved to the fans and gave a few quick high-fives. When she made it down to the ring, she kept her eyes on the man she walked out with. He seemed to have a good handle on things, knocking people down left and right. He was even able to get in Brogue Kicks to both Big E Langston and Zack Ryder. It was every man for himself after all.

Then Daniel Bryan was up to his feet after a short breather. Sheamus was going for yet another Brogue Kick, but he slid under him. When the Irish superstar turned around, he met with a dropkick to the chest that caused him to stumble back. Kai worried a bit, banging on the mat to show that she still supported her friend. Well, she did have to step to the side soon after so Damien Sandow wasn't thrown out onto her by The Shield's Dean Ambrose.

"Hey. Hey!" Dean called, trying and succeeding to get Kai's attention. "Get outta here! You have no business at the ring now!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" Kai shouted, planning to climb onto the apron. Dean just waved her off, turning around just to receive a boot to the face by Sheamus. That put a grin on Kai's face.

_10, 9, 8, 7..._

"Time already?" Kai just shrugged as she watched Sheamus, who was on the verge of dumping Ambrose out of the ring. When the buzzer as sounded, music blared into the arena.

"Introducing entrant #22, Roman Reigns!"

Kai's eyes widened at the realization. Sheamus would be in trouble if he continued now. As R-Truth was eliminated from the match, Reigns entered the ring with a shoulder tackle to the Celtic Warrior. This had him drop Ambrose onto the apron. The two members of the Shield looked at each other before Ambrose sent Reigns in to do damage to the remaining competitors. Dean's attention then went to the sole Diva outside of the ring. He didn't really like her presence during the _Rumble_ for some reason.

"What?!" Kai snapped as he entered the ring while staring at her. He pointed up the entrance ramp.

"Go!" The female wasn't having it. She took her shoes off and threw them to the side before climbing onto the apron. The two began arguing. He then challenged her to get in the ring.

"Oh really?" Kai climbed onto the top rope, against the wishes of the refs. At that moment, Reigns stepped in the way. He was planning to catch Kai if she were to go for a Hurricanrana. And that's just what she was going for.

Suddenly, she felt the rope shake under her and she dropped down hard onto the top turnbuckle. Then she was grabbed and pulled off of the ring.

"This is unacceptable!" That was the voice of...Sandow? Wasn't he eliminated? "This is no place for a young lady!"

"Let go of me!" Kai shouted as she struggled to break free of his grip. Ambrose waved the two off with a mocking grin.

"Oi! Oi!" That was Sheamus, noticing what was going on. He caught Damien's attention long enough to allow Kai to give him a low blow. This got her free, but the Celtic Warrior paid for his lack of focus on the match. He turned around into a Superman Punch from Reigns, knocking him out of the ring. Kai was shocked, holding her head in her hands as she looked at the ring.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she told Sheamus as she kneeled next to him. That's when - once again - Sandow grabbed her wrist. His other hand held onto his injured crotch.

"See! What did I tell you?! You have no business out here!" he barked. Sheamus was up on his feet to deliver a Brogue Kick to the "Intellectual Savior" before stumbling against the barricade. Kai stood up and checked on him before hearing the buzzer go off again. She wasn't paying attention to the next entrant. Her main focus was to help her friend out of the place.

It took a while, but the two did eventually make it backstage. And Stephen was out of breath.

"You alright?" Micaela asked him as she let him sit against a crate. There was a monitor nearby to continue watching the _Rumble_ from.

"Yeah, I just...I just...give me a second..." Micaela just laughed as she sat next to him, patting his sweaty shoulder before watching the monitor. She took note of Roman Reigns, or Leati, which was his real name. He was really a force to be reckoned with. All that power. He reminded her of _The Rock_...and then some.

"Not really hard to believe they're cousins..."

For the rest of the night, Micaela and Stephen watched the rest of the Royal Rumble. The Shield dominated, practically eliminating everyone. The only other person left in the ring was CM Punk. He was doing well out there as entrant #15. But he was a bit out of breath, on the verge of being jumped by the Hounds of Justice. However, the buzzer sounded and familiar music kicked in that stopped them in their tracks.

As #30, the high-flying Rey Mysterio made his return to the WWE. Micaela was more than happy to see him back in action. He's a good friend of hers and the two shared wrestling styles, nearly matching ring gear as well. And that reminded her...

"Shit, my shoes are out there." Stephen laughed as she pouted. "They were freakin' new, too."

The _Royal Rumble_ ended with the returning Mysterio winning his second _Royal Rumble_ match. Micaela seemingly jumped for joy when he celebrated and the fireworks went off. At that time, Mark from Creative approached the two.

"'Sup, Marky-Mark!" Micaela greeted with a childish wave while he and Stephen shook hands.

"Hey, it's good to see ya!" He said with the usual small smile he had. Everyone knows that's how he greets people. "And boy, do we have an idea for the two of you."

"Lay it on us."

"The Creative Team has decided to put Sheamus back as a heel next week, making someone else face to come to the aid of Kai Loxley when the Celtic Warrior turns on his friend. She did after all cost him a title shot at WrestleMania..."

Micaela pouted as she hugged Stephen, "Aww, I loved traveling and working alongside you so much!"

When Micaela came into the business a year and a half ago, Stephen was the first she met and they became fast friends. They were lucky enough to get Kai Loxley and Sheamus to be a faction. And now, it's time to move on.

"So did I. But this would be as great a time as any for ya to step up in the business," Stephen replied, petting her like the child she seemed like.

"Yeah, don't be sad," Mark added, tapping her on the leg with a small stack of semi-folded papers in his hand. "Like he said, you're moving up in the company."

Micaela sat up then and nodded with a small smile. "Well yeah, I guess that's good. So who's gonna be my savior?"

"Ah, that. We've decided to pair Kai with Roman Reigns from The Shield. Their faction - as you know - is falling apart, so why not give a reason to let Reigns string out on his own for a bit? See how that goes. Let's also see how the two of you will do."

"Mhm," Micaela replied with a nod before she pushed her long, black hair over her shoulder. She then began to think about their faction. Could that work? She hasn't really spoken to him but, like, three times maybe? So that makes her worry about how they'll do together.

However, sooner or later, she'd have to talk to Leati about their new business arrangements together...

* * *

_{Questions? Comments? Concerns? Praise? Nah, I'm kidding. But it has been a while since I posted a story. Opinions are very nice. BTW, I'm sure Roman Reigns love stories are common by now XD Sorry, I had to...He's so hawt *~*} _


	2. Chapter 2

The WWE was getting ready for _Raw,_ the day after the _Royal Rumble,_ which was in New York this year. Most of the time it was held in Atlanta - which was Micaela's hometown - but it was last year. And she missed it due to the fact that she debuted right after the pay-per-view on Monday Night Raw. With her stuff back at the hotel they were staying at, Micaela decided to go to the gym with Trinity and Ariane, the girls that formed the _"Funkadactyls"_ as Cameron and Naomi. She was gonna have to get used to being without Stephen, so why not go with other girls? Besides, she knew them pretty well.

"Damn, why does it look...just why?" Micaela couldn't think of the words to express her...curiosity? Yeah, let's go with that. Trinity just laughed as she continued rattling two ropes against the pole. It was to exercise the upper arm muscles...or something...

"Girl, why you makin' it seem like a big deal?" she asked before she stopped. She was enjoying the confusion. "You never tried this before?"

Micaela shook her head. "I guess since I don't work on my arms as much as I should, I don't go all out to work on them."

"Try it! The wave motion is a good one." She moved up as Trinity stepped to the side and began the technique that she saw. Pretty simple stuff. "Well look at you!"

Micaela just laughed before noticing someone enter the gym. She slowly stopped whipping the rope as he casually made his way in.

"Hmm."

That one sound caught Micaela's attention quick, her black hair unable to keep up with her head-turning and therefore getting in her sight. So she had to drop the rope and throw her hair out of the way. Her eyes went to Ariane; she knew the voices clearly. "Is someone a little lovestruck?"

She and Trinity began to make little comments to each other, causing Micaela to become a bright red.

"Shush!" It was her new business partner, Leati. She swore she'd had to have dreamed about him before. He was the Samoan Fabio.

"You need to at least talk to him!" Trinity told Micaela as she poked her shoulder. Leati couldn't hear them talking about him because he was wearing headphones. "You two will be working closer together, anyway."

"Yeah, boo." Ariane added. "The better the unit, the more chingle chingle."

Micaela sighed before nodding. They were right, oddly enough. So she sucked it up and moved towards him. Before she stopped in front of him, Leati had removed his headphones.

"Um, h-hi." She tried to get rid of the bad nerves. "I'm Micaela Welson. I was the girl who nearly broke her ankles trying on my friend's shoes while you were heading to the curtains one Raw and you laughed." This got Leati to smile - score one for her.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. Though I think you forget that Jon introduced you to me," he told her as the two shook hands.

This caused her to smack her own forehead. She had forgotten about that day, which was when she was first in Developmental. Her childhood friend, Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) had introduced her to the faction before their debut.

"Oh yeah, totally!" She then cleared her throat. "But did the Creative Team speak to you? About..." Leati nodded, deciding to finish it for her.

"Defecting from The Shield. And I'm supposed to be working with you, which is actually pretty awesome in my opinion."

This got Micaela to blush brightly. "R-Really?! W-Wow, I was thinking the same thing about working with you. This should work out well!"

Leati nodded yet again before his phone began to ring in his pocket. "I gotta..."

"No, uh, go ahead!" Micaela then turned around and headed back to Trinity and Ariane.

"So, girl. How'd it go?" Ariane asked as she and her best friend looked on with interest. With a glance back at Leati, Micaela formed a small smirk.

"I think I got this."

It was time for _Monday Night Raw._ Superstars and staff of the company were all ready for the show, like any other night. Micaela was sitting with Stephen, basically rehearsing what was going to happen that night. Noticing Leati pass by, the two waved at each other.

"Oi, why don't ya just propose to him?" Stephen joked, causing Micaela to blush a bit.

"Hey, shut up..." she looked away, "I was just being nice to my new friend..." Just then, Summer Rae and Eva Marie passed by.

"Sup, girl," the redhead greeted. Summer just waved with a wide grin.

"Hey," Micaela replied, waving to the two before they disappeared around the corner. "I don't really know them well..."

It was then she decided to get to know them later. In the meantime, the two got ready for a segment:

"Sheamus! Sheamus!" Kai called before she found the Superstar sitting on a crate. She then stopped by him. "Sheamus, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cost you the match... I was only trying to help."

The Celtic Warrior just shook his head, a small smile crossing his lips. He hopped down from the crate and put a hand to her should. "No worries, lad. It was only an accident after all. We have a tag team match coming up, so scurry along and get ready for it, ya?"

"Alright." Kai grinned before kissing his cheek and heading off to the women's locker room.

_**A Commercial Break Later...**_

The bell rings, having attention shoot to the entrance ramp. In the ring stood Lilian Garcia as Sheamus' theme song hit.

"The following intergender tag team match is scheduled for one-fall!" she announced as the Celtic Warrior and his raven haired partner made their way onto the stage. "Introducing first, the team of Kai Loxley and the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!" The crowd took to its usual reaction as the two headed for the ring. Unlike Sheamus, Kai slid right into the ring and jumped up to the top rope, pandering to the crowd. Sheamus took his pose next to her before their music slowly died.

"And their opponents..."

_Style and grace_

_I'm never gonna be done_

_Lean on in_

_No welcome to the Queendom_

That was Stephanie McMahon's theme. As usual, The Authority had it's tyranny over everyone. The Divas were no exception. Kai had her own retribution to gain over the boss.

"So I was at the _Royal Rumble_ last night, and I saw - much to the... chagrin of Damien Sandow and Dean Ambrose - that you were at ringside during the 30-man match." Kai shrugged to this as Sheamus stood against the ropes next to her. "This act was unacceptable. Although I don't really care, you could've gotten yourself injured. And you jeopardized your partner Sheamus' chance at going to Wrestlemania for a title shot.

The man mentioned glanced over to his partner as she glared harder.

"But that's fine. Last night presented me with the obvious - partaking in matches with the Divas isn't enough for you. You're one of those... thrillseekers. So I've set up a match to accommodate this urge. An intergender tag team match - Kai Loxley and Sheamus against..." Stephanie turned to the side and pointed to the entrance.

Sheamus pushed his partner off to the side as Damien Sandow's music hit. As he exited through the entrance, Dean Ambrose was trotting down the stairs through the crowd. Kai didn't know whether she was pissed or worried.

When the match finally started, Stephanie was standing at the top of the ramp. Sheamus was wrestling majority of the match, not allowing himself to tag Kai. It was obvious that he had everything under control through the majority of the match, and turned to his partner.

"You want in?" he asked as Sandow was down in the center of the ring. Ambrose was long lost outside of the ring. So Kai agreed to his offer and tagged his hand. They had the same thought then: It was time for Kai's finisher - at least one of them. But she had to tweak it just a bit.

Sheamus picked Sandow up as she climbed to the top rope. He then moved out of the way as Kai grabbed onto Sandow and dropped him into the mat with a diving DDT. She then went for the pin:

"1! 2! -"

Kai felt herself sliding off of the Intellectual Savior suddenly, looking up to see Sheamus glaring hard at her. She sat there confused, staring up at him and asking him why. Instead of responding verbally, he grabbed her by her hair and ended up delivering White Noise to the woman. The raven-haired Diva was laid out before Sheamus exited the ring. Sandow, although rather confused, decided to pin her anyway for the 3-count.

"Here are your winners, Dean Ambrose and Damien Sandow!" As Sandow was celebrating, Ambrose slid into ring. He began stalking the woman who was struggling to her feet. But someone dashed down to the ring.

Kai looked up finally, noticing two out of three members of The Shield. Out of fear, she began to back into a corner.

Stephanie was laughing up at the top of the ramp, "That's right, you Hounds of Justice! Show this little thrillseeker her place!" She then began looking around. "Aren't you missing a member?"

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose began stalking Kai, the woman having nowhere to go. It was then the final member of The Shield dashed for the ring, but he didn't seem to be in the same mindset as the other two.

"What are you doing?!" Rollins shouted to a stoic Roman Reigns. He stayed in front of Kai, not saying a word. This was her cue to leave and Stephanie was rather pissed, marching down to the ring.

The black-haired woman was holding her back as she sat on the floor next to the ring, terrified and confused. Though Micaela had other thoughts:

_He's always drenched in water..._

She would've laughed if she wasn't busy being in character.

**_{I had to stop at some point, considering I think I almost exceeded 1,500 words XD My minimum is 500 less, so I couldn't just put everything in one chapter. Also, I apologize about the pause - I get busy (sometimes lazy) and possibly forgetful. But watching a bunch of old school wrestling videos on YouTube during my summer boredom helps! Soo... hopefully I'll be able to keep this up.}_**


End file.
